Adomourn
'Adomourn the Samurai.' Age: 20 Race: Half-Orc Sex: Male Religon: Altua (Goddess of honor and nobility) Clan: Cromorclaws Adomourn was born into a world full of hate and confusion. Being a human/orc offspring did not bold well in such and misguided and hateful land. Adomourn' father (human) was named Tatsuya. He was one of 24 generals in the Samurai clan known as the Takeda clan . The Takeda clan was always at war, fighting for peace, power, wealth and of course honor. One of the Takeda's biggest opponents was the Orc tribe known as the Cromorclaws. Tatsuya was ordered by Takeda himself to seize an important outpost of the Cromorclaws to better position themselves for a full assualt on the Cromorclaws main encampment. Tatsuya knew of the "outpost" that Takeda spoke of and disagreed with him. He stated "there are nothing but civilians at that camp, their deaths are unnecessary for our victory". Takeda was furious that one of his generals would disagree with him and replied "I've been chosen by god to rule these lands, I shall decide who lives and dies, burn it all to the ground!" Tatsuya fell silent and simply bowed his head in acknowledgment. As night fell, Tatsuya led 100 men to the encampment. He then ordered the men to set everything ablaze. The men threw their torches and one by one, defenseless orcs started to run out of their homes. As they retreated, the samurai shot arrows into their backs. Orc men, women and children were killed that night, their eyes left wide open as they breathed their final breath on this world. Tatsuya only watched as the entire encampment was engulfed in flames. He told the men to move forward to their next objective while he reported back to Takeda on their progress. In reality, you didnt want to witness anymore unneeded bloodshed. As he returned he noticed a figure walking along the side of the road, covered in a brown cloak. He approached the figure and realized it was an Orc woman, she was slightly burned on her hands. Tatsuya asked who she was and what had happened (although he had an idea of what happened). The Orc woman was scared and didnt want to respond. He assured her that she was safe. She then said "I recognize that armor and sign, your clan annihilated my home, my friends, my life in minutes." Tatsuya replied "I wanted no part of that fight." She then said "Then why didnt you try and stop it?!" and broke down. Tatsuya then began to feel the change in him stir. He had grew up and samurai, following the code of the samurai to give his lord Takeda more power. He never had a choice, it was always for the sake of his lord. Tatsuya decided then and there that he was done. No longer would he served a corrupt master, especially and the expense of the innocent. Tatsuya reached out his hand to the Orc woman and said " I will make this right". She looked at his hand. She didnt know what to make of it, she just felt like she could trust him. There was truth and warmth in his eyes. She then took his hand and said "my name is Diomedes." He then picked her off the ground and put her on his horse and they rode off. Ten years later, Adomourn is 9 years old and living to hard life of a half-orc. Accepted only by his father and mother, Adomourn has traveled around with them everywhere. They were constantly moving since Tatsuya had abandoned his lord and not many people held high respect for inter-species mating of this kind. Sneered and jeered at by all that saw him as a freak and a demon, Adomourn quickly learned the hate this world had to offer. He also learned the love it had to offer as well. His father began to teach him the way of the Samurai, basic stances and ways to wield the sword. He also taught Adomourn about the history of his old clan and how there will always be evil, so there must always be those equipped to fight it. Adomourn was to be that person. Tatsuya's influence of honor and code was passed to Adomourn and by age 16, he was a well-skilled samurai. The good times were not meant to last however. In the early morning of day, Adomourn awoke to find a not by his bedside. It read " Dear Adomourn, we are so proud of the person you have become. Through adversity and hate, you have arose to grow stronger and wiser. We wish we couldve stayed as a family for eternity, but there are things your mother and I must address. Its been many years since that day, but we have not forgotten the wrongs of Takeda. We will see it end. Grow stronger, gain allies, help others and maybe we shall see you again." Adomourn was furious. He was angry that he was not with them to fight. He felt like they did not think him strong enough to fight with them. With this fueling his drive, Adomourn set out by himself to explore more of the world to better hone his skills and body so that he may one day be reunited with his parents to take down all of Takeda's land.